Nobu Sadao
| kanji = 延貞雄 | romanji = | race = | birthday = | age = Mid-Twenties | gender =Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 124lbs | eyes = Gold (Left) Red (Right) | hair = Brown | bloodtype = B | unusual features = | affiliation = , Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | occupation = Captain of the 12th Division President of the SRDI | team = | previous team = | partner = Sakata | previous partner = | base of operations = Shinigami Research and Development Institute | marital status = Single | education = , Self-Taught | family = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Muki | bankai = Moura Muki }} }} (延貞雄, Prolonged Righteous Hero), usually referred to as Mr. Nobu or Antisocial-san, better known by his moniker Vector (ベクタ, Bekutaa) was a strange and antisocial known for his sadistic tendency for experiments and the dual-type personality he exhibited. Early in his life, Nobu was known throughout Soul Society as one of 's closest confidants and associates, only being second to his daughter, Nemu. Some would say that Mayuri was grooming Nobu to be his eventual successor, having already passed on his teachings (and personality traits) to the former. Things came full circle after the eventual retirement of and , where Nobu decided to follow his mentor's footsteps. Eventually he became the new Captain of the Twelfth Division and the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute with little resistance. He serves as one of the supporting characters of Bleach: Tribulations, usually in the sidelines performing research or bothering numerous Gotei Thirteen personnel such as the Captains to be subjects for his experiments. He is also one of the many supporting characters in the Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Storyline, known to have a feud with Yuuna Tomoko due to his hand in her child-like appearance. Appearance Nobu was a strange individual to say the least. Some would say he was the very personification of a Mad Scientist, like his predecessor . Others claimed everything about him was a just complete fabrication, only made to deter attention from his true demeanor. Nonetheless, no one could really pinpoint anything about him, only what was truly before them. Nobu was stated to be quite a handsome individual, having the appearance of a polite gentleman blessed with an aura of ease that seemingly permeated throughout his body. Whether it was Nobu's own making or a natural occurrence within his body, the ease served to lighten people's mood and tension around him, allowing the Shinigami to ably confront and talk to them without any form of hindrance. It was possibly one of many factors that attributed to Nobu's infamous reputation as a lady's man and heartthrob amongst the female population, much to his apparent enjoyment and the chagrin of many others. Nobu had the appearance of a tall and slim man with an athletic build and somewhat tanned skin akin to a farmer. His features was described as beautiful and it generally appealed to the female population (and some males), up to the extent that Nobu was typically referred to as a Bishōnen by everyone. Nobu's hair was somewhat cut short, barely reaching past his ears and kept in a messy manner. It was colored a dark shade of brown, rough to the touch and never stayed in the same place. A part of it also covered Nobu's right eye, meant to hide the Kinme until needed. Nobu possessed a set of gloomy and indifferent eyes, which casually hid the loneliness and intelligence beneath his uncaring exterior with a pair of glasses. In every encounter, Nobu always seemed to have an eternal smirk, a half-smile, or a callous grin etched onto his face. Nobu was known to have a timid yet coarse voice, barely able unheard to those unwilling to listen. But at times, he was known to earnestly raise voice towards others, which was said to be rather loud and boisterous, with an aura of authority emanating with each uttered word. To everyone in Soul Society, Nobu typically appeared as a dark and shadowy figure, with no one being able to see his appearance, even in broad daylight. This happened as result of Nobu wearing the Kagemanto, a thin film of apparel that adopted the properties of shadow. When not in use, Nobu was akin to a humble religious figure from ages past, something quite outside the social norm found within the conservative Shinigami. He dressed in a heavily modified Shinigami Shihakushō, made to bear great semblance to a Priest's Robes from the Catholic Faith. The Captain's Haori that normally identified his rank was significantly smaller, made to appear as a stole draped over his shoulders and black cape, with sword-like crosses were placed at each of the ends. While in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Nobu donned an entirely different outfit, that being a simple labcoat draped over a finely tailored suit of woven silk and a long scarlet tie. Strangely enough, bloodied bandages were sparingly placed around his body such as his thigh, wrist, and neck. It was also possible there were bandages around his torso. It was unknown how Nobu received the injuries but many had inferred it be from the experiments he had partaken in. Personality Nobu normally portrayed himself as an anti-social and depressing individual with a plethora of strange personality quirks. History Synopsis Part III Part IV Part V Equipment & Inventions Kagemanto (かげマント, Shadow Cloak): An accidental misnomenclature, Kagemanto was not a definite cloak to be exact. It was a thin film of finely woven spiritual fibers designed to enumerate skin and have the properties of shadows. When worn over his body, the Kagemanto allowed Nobu to blend in with the shadows or hide his appearance from others. Juuji-Koromo (じゅうじころも, Cross-Habit): A heavily modified Shinigami Shihakushō, it was made to bear great semblance to a Priest's Robes from the Catholic Faith. The Captain's Haori that normally identified his rank was significantly smaller, made to appear as a stole draped over his shoulders and black cape, with sword-like crosses were placed at each of the ends. Nobu had extensively modified the clothing to the extent that it was practically weaponized. Through the manipulation of his own spiritual energy, Nobu was able to materialize the sword-like crosses on the stole and telepathically control them for a variety of purposes. He regularly used them as remote weapons, literally directing them towards an opponent or fire beams of energy from their tips. The sword-like crosses could also be used as a make-shift melee weapon; they had a large cutting and piercing potential and were quite durable in a fight. Their number was said to be infinite as it was entirely dependent on Nobu's spiritual energy. When coupled with the Captain's infamous Vector Manipulation, Nobu was said to be a force to reckon with. Dokukakoi (どくかこい, Toxicant Enclosure): Developed as a direct result of Yakusatsu and Nobu's inability to control the said poison, it was a glove-like device that completely covered his two hands. Colored midnight black, it had special seals integrated into the device's design meant to keep Yakusatsu within the enclosure and provide Nobu a direct means in harnessing it. Basically, Nobu had the means to regulate the destructive output of the poison, going so far as to be used for defensive measures. Although Dokukakoi hindered the poison, it could easily be taken off and reapplied at a moments notice, especially during battle. Seishingan (せいしんガン, Soul Gun): A specialized firearm developed by Nobu after he carefully observed the Quincy's use of Spirit Weapons during the Invasion of Soul Society years ago. It was known to be quite similar to the Kidō Gun utilized by but further improved and streamlined. It was forged with a special spiritual conducting metal, made to bear the likeness of a Colt Peacemaker. The Seishingan operated directly off the wielder's spiritual energy and compressed the existing reiastu into something akin to an 's . When fired, it traveled with a tremendous amount of speed and packed an excessive amount of kinetic force. Seishingan was built to have numerous functions, such as being able to channel Kidō through the barrel or fire bullets with different types of effects. Nobu also used specialized Kidō Bullets created by the Kidō Corps. Puppet Drug: A special drug Nobu manufactured after the creation of his artificial eye. It consisted of numerous chemicals and specially designed nanites kept within an unnamed liquid concoction colored pink. Stored within a clear vial, the Puppet Drug could directly be injected within a target through Nobu's Cross Swords or thrown onto the ground to take the form of smoke. Once inhaled or absorbed, the Puppet Drug would make its way towards an individual's brain. Upon reaching the target area, the nanites forcibly took control of the individual by rendering them into a semi-conscious state and completely subjected them to Nobu's mental impulses through the Kinme. In most cases, they were unaware of being controlled, having fallen under the impression that the actions undertaken were their own thoughts and merely acted upon them. Upon wearing off, the targets may or may not remember being under Nobu's influence but one side effect was that they were usually left with disorientation or a scalding headache. Anyone under the influence of the Puppet Drug had their eyes seemingly glazed over, as if they were empty and hollow. Nobu always kept an antidote on hand, just in case any allies were unfortunate enough to get caught. However, Nobu sometimes used the Drug on people for his enjoyment, especially on Sakata, to make them into his temporary slaves. Hojiku-Zai (補肉剤, Flesh-mending Drug): Directly taken from Mayuri's research notes, Nobu had managed to recreate the "regenerative serum" the ex-Captain had previously developed. Upon injection of the green chemical, it can regrow any limbs sans the head in a matter of moments. However, the user still felt the pain normally associated with regrowing a limb. It could also be used to heal minor to moderate injuries and was mass-produced for use by the Fourth Division. The Advanced Relief Teams of the Fourth Division made heavy use of the serum and it significantly reduced the amount of casualties the Shinigami normally incurred. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As a Captain of Gotei 13, Nobu naturally boasted an incredible amount of spiritual energy. He was easily able to overpower most Lieutenant-type opponents with a mere exertion of his energy and could fight on equal terms with his fellow Captains. This was largely evident in his usual bouts of mock battles with the Captains, single-handedly taking them on for a short period of time. However, Nobu was unable to contend with the older Captains such as Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura, being easily overpowered by their sheer weight of energy and experience. His energy was largely described as forlorn and negative, having a noticeable impact on individuals who were specifically attuned to emotions. But at times, it would strangely fluctuate for unknown reasons. Nobu had shown considerable skill in energy control as he can easily redirect his spiritual energy over his body to form a type of makeshift barrier or to augment the force of his own punches. Nobu's large pool of spiritual energy was largely reserved for multiple Kidō casting and his Vector Manipulation during field engagements. In order to make up for his lack of power, Nobu had recently installed the Reishi Absorber within his body, which significantly increased his reiatsu. Genius Intellect: One of the greatest things to fear from Nobu was the dangerous and immense intellect he possessed. He was one of the select few considered to be one of the most intelligent and scientific minds in all of Soul Society, which also included Sakata and Kei Yume as close contenders. Ever since Nobu was a young child, he relied on his devious intelligence for survival, using anything present as an advantage. His hunger for knowledge was extreme at best, studying anything that could benefit him and others. As a result, he garnered a plethora of information under his palette, ranging from history to military tactics. He had immense memory and other mental capacities that allowed him to think on different levels at once multitask effectively. Nobu was known to be talented in the aspects of reverse-engineering with just a single glance or experience, able to discern the mechanics and devise multiple ways to use or counteract the thing in question. Nobu can immediately conceive complex formulas and plans at a moment's notice, and make several comparisons in seconds. Although he was incredibly smart, Nobu was unable to aptly share his knowledge with others, which was largely held back by the man's social awkwardness. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': Nobu was renowned throughout Soul Society as Mayuri's and possibly Kisuke's scientific equal in terms of intelligence and resourcefulness. Being the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Nobu was considered to be one of the top researchers and weapons developer for the Shinigami, having created and improved upon numerous devices and techniques for general use or for battle. His constant tinkering and experimentation had granted Nobu the added benefit to easily understand techniques and its associated mechanics. He was known to create his inventions on a spur of the moment basis and easily produced them in a short amount of time and figure out the inner workings of any device he was exposed to. Every time something had piqued his interest, Nobu would do whatever it is necessary to capture and analyze it, whether it be living or dead, just to satiate his overzealous curiosity and come to a conclusion. *'Master Chemist': As the current head of the Research and Development Institute, Nobu had shown himself to be quite an experienced chemist, using the knowledge he garnered from Mayuri and the Human World to his advantage. He knew the effects of every chemical and every potential mixture each compound created, having multiple journals that were each filled with detailed notes. He always had the materials on hand to create any type of antidote for poisons, the poisons itself, and different types of medicine such as the regenerative serum. Nobu was well-aware of the debilitating drugs and poisons produced by Sakata and subsequently made his own brand of potions to counteract the effects should it happen to affect him. He was also able to discern the chemical make-up of any compound he was exposed to and given enough time, Nobu could create a viable antidote. *'Master Strategist': Despite the anti-social demeanor he was typically known to portray, Nobu had revealed himself to be quite a crafty and sly individual, known to employ tactics many would otherwise think not viable or use tricks many considered as cheap. He possessed a great amount of intuition, akin to a form of sixth sense, as he was able to become aware of any danger around him and react accordingly. As a precaution and an integrated habit, Nobu always showed up to an engagement prepared and ready, having thought up numerous outcomes and failsafes should he happen to fail. Swordmanship Specialist: Nobu had admitted that even though he was a Captain, his swordmanship skills was quite lackluster, probably placing him as the weakest among them in terms of Zanjustsu. His knowledge was primarily focused on blocks and feints, with some skill in precision cuts and direct attacks. However, he was easily capable of deflecting most attacks with little effort, either it be Shikai or Bankai, for a small period of time. But this was only achieved through the use of the Cross-Habit Swords. In most engagements, Nobu primarily relied on his Vector Manipulation over Swordsmanship. Hakuda Expert: Despite his slender stature and the fact he did not regularly fight with a Zanpakuto, Nobu was forced to rely on hand-to-hand combat to defend himself when his defenses were no longer viable. He proved himself to be quite a capable hand-to-hand combatant, using flexibility and deception to defeat opponents. He was known to have the tendency to be passive and conservative, patiently waiting for the right time to strike. Nobu stated himself to be a practitioner of the Tai Chi school, relying on cool and flowing movements as well as yielding and "sticking" to an incoming attack to win most engagements. Due to his knowledge in anatomy, Nobu was well aware of the body's numerous weak points and consecutively made efforts to target those areas. *'Raiōken' (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist"): A Hakuda technique involving a serial of rapid punches. Nobu could easily break through a barrier or destroy a large part of the immediate area. *'Tesshō' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm"): An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. In Nobu's case, he was known to target the chest area of target and shatter it to pieces. Kidō Expert: Being the current President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and a prominent researcher in spiritual energy and its supposed applications, Nobu had an expansive amount of knowledge in the flow and mechanics of spiritual based techniques. This was mostly evident in his skills with Kidō. While not a Kidō Master like several of his compatriots, he had enough know how and experience to become a force on the battlefield. Nobu was regularly known to silently cast multiple low-level Kidō spells with just enough power to overwhelm the majority of his targets. For higher tiered spells, Nobu just called the name and number, but at the expense of power and control. However, Nobu was unable to cast Kidō above 80, having great difficulty and experiencing a substantial loss of energy with the casting. While Nobu could not cast them, he heavily researched and observed the spells, eventually devising a means to possibly avoid or counteract them. He also had some rudimentary knowledge in Healing Kidō but was more skilled in Binding and Sealing Kidō, due to the practicality associated with it. Shunpo Expert: While Nobu did not have formal training with Shunpo, he was able to discern the basic mechanics and techniques just through a simple observation. Through constant practice, Nobu was able to become a proficient practitioner in a short period of time soon after, using his agile frame as a sufficient advantage. He had great skill and was more than capable of traversing large distances with several steps. Nobu can easily keep up with most of the Captains, only failing to stay at pace with the venerable Masters such as Kei Yume and Tadashi Kori. He primarily used Shunpo for diversions and attacks, creating tangible afterimages to confuse opponents and attack from multiple sides with his abilities. *'Tantaiho' (たんたいほ, Vector Step): A Shunpo technique developed solely on an accidental whim. Nobu said it played off his skills with Vector Manipulation and must be used in conjunction for success. Nobu was able to tremendously enhance his Shunpo by accelerating the vectors around his own body and the atmosphere around him to propel the Shinigami at a controlled direction with an amazing amount of speed. The only downside to Tantaiho was that he must take very short stops to change his direction. *'Senka:' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Shunpō technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Body Modification Expert: Having a been former compatriot and student of the famed Mayuri Kurotsuchi, it was only natural Nobu had garnered significant knowledge in the modification of one's own body. He used the extensive research data and notes Mayuri left behind to perform surgery on himself with the aide of an assistant, literally directing them while conscious. Using his ingenuity and ideas, Nobu managed to upgrade or modify his own body with a plethora of gadgets never before seen in Soul Society. The modifications ultimately granted Nobu a myriad of weapon capability and other useful abilities. The extent of Nobu's modification procedure did not just stay with him as he performed several operations on several unsuspecting Shinigami, such as Sakata, with undefined upgrades. *' ' (肉飛沫, "Flesh Splash"): A technique directly taken from Mayuri's research notes, Nobu managed to replicate the process and enhance it to a certain degree. By drawing blood with his sealed Zanpakuto blade or Shikai cross, Nobu was able transform himself into a purplish black liquid form. Undergoing this process was not particularly fatal to Nobu and was continually used as a form or transportation or a means of escape. While in this state, Nobu could neither attack or be attacked, basically negating all forms of damage dealt. He can easily move around, going through cracks, and speak, albeit anyone hardly took him seriously. Nobu managed to improve Nikushibuki through the reduction of the original reform time, going from several days to just mere seconds and retain any body modifications he possessed at the time. *' ' (贋膚, "False Skin"): By piling different layers of colored spiritual particles and dousing himself with a special reformative chemical mixture, Nobu was able to change his bodily structure and appearance to mimic the color and texture of any environment he happened to be in/on. The skill was exceptionally useful in tracking and espionage and unlike Mayuri, Nobu shared the information with the Gotei 13 for their benefit, namely the Onmitsukidō, Investigative Task Force, and the Advanced Spear Unit. Upon revealing themselves, the topical camouflage would immediately flake away or disappear. *'Yakusatsu' (やくさつ, "Poison Kill"): A feat reached through Nobu's constant research and experimentation, he garnered the ability to produce and release a deadly acidic poison in the palms of his hands that could easily dissolve anything it comes into contact with, able to be used as a grotesque form of execution and surpass any form of barrier or blockade. He was immune to the effects of the poison due to the manipulation of his bodily makeup. Through mere exertion, Nobu was able to produce a short-ranged blast or spray it over the immediate area. Unfortunately, Yakusatsu had eventually become a passive occurrence and was so dangerous that Nobu must take great care to not accidentally expose anyone. As a result, Nobu was forced to create a glove solely meant to contain it. *'Kinme' (きんめ, "Golden Eye"): Described as a bio-mechanical eye, Nobu created it to replace the one he previously lost in battle during the Quincy's Invasion of Soul Society. He used the replacement as an excuse to forge a creation with a multitude of benefits. The eye was gold in color and when in use, it took on the appearance of cat's eye. The golden eye was known to passively absorb spiritual particles in the atmosphere. And during use, Kinme had the potential to fire a thin beam of destructive golden energy, magnify vision x8, regulate the output and absorption of reiatsu/reiryoku, and perform a diagnostic check on a person's body. The greatest proponent of Kinme was its ability to act as a form of transceiver, able to telepathically send orders to those under the influence of the Puppet Drug. *'Reishi Absorber': In order to increase his prowess as a Captain, Nobu surgically installed an unconventional device with the recesses of his body, connected to structures where he absorbed and derived spiritual power from. Considered a nod to the Quincy, the device in question passively absorbed ambient Reishi from the atmosphere and mixed it with Nobu's own energy, drastically increasing the man's own energy reserves. This allowed him to fight for extended periods of time as long as his stamina managed to stay put. Due to Soul Society's natural abundance of reishi, Nobu had a considerable advantage against others. During battle, Nobu normally placed the Reishi Absorber on overdrive, where he could easily absorb reishi of any type and used it to drastically augment his own abilities. Nobu was able to remove the Reishi Absorber from his body and use it as a form of ammunition for the Seishingan. The Reishi Absorber was known to have one crucial weakness. If Nobu absorbed too much energy in such a short time, his body would literally short out, momentarily putting him out of commission. *'Tenshi Wing': Acquired through an unknown but probably illegal means, Nobu painfully grafted a wing from a deceased Tenshi onto his back by surgically connecting the nerves together and given a jolt of life through a burst of electricity. While Wisdom was unable to be produced, a small silver managed to remain, which consequently intermingled with Nobu's body. This ultimately gave the Captain the ability to fly and convert his spiritual energy into feathered projectiles, albeit it was excruciatingly painful to do so. The Wing was said to be very durable and Nobu primarily used it as a makeshift shield during engagements. Nobu usually hid the Tenshi Wing under his Cross-Habit. Other times, he kept a part of the Shadow Cloak on it to hid the wing in broad daylight. Some Captains, such as Kei Yume, who ironically happened to be a distant descendant of the Tenshi, called it morbid and quietly detested it. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Due to his tall and lithe frame, Nobu possessed enough natural speed and reflexes to be effective on the battlefield without the use of additional techniques. He can skillfully dodge attacks and counter right back at them. He usually left no openings due in part of his skilled use of Vector Manipulation and the reflexes he refined over the years. Despite the lanky figure, Nobu was deceptively agile, making use of numerous jumps and flips to constantly keep the opponent on the defensive. He had great dexterity and was able to attack from numerous directions with apparent ease while he went on the offensive himself. Enhanced Durability: Nobu had constantly shown to others he possessed a large amount of durability, possibly as a result from constant experimentation and modification as his body may had adapted to the changes he continually exposed himself to. He was resilient to most damage incurred and many had known him to bear a high tolerance for pain and injuries sustained during the heat of battle and modification procedures. This was evident during Nobu's Mock Battles with the other Captaisn, where numerous blows were delivered to his body and he sustained massive injuries. He merely shrugged it off with a smirk and told them to continue on, apparently unfazed. Nobu later claimed "he had better" and it was "decent". Other example was when Nobu had half of his body blown away by Takeshi Terashima during one of his escapades into Hueco Mundo. He did not stop and continued to fight without a care, letting the Regeneration Serum take effect. He was also known to perform surgery on himself with no form of anesthetic, stating the numbness would only serve to hinder him in his procedures. In fact, he welcomed the pain and chose to relish it like a delicacy. Zanpakutō Muki (むき, literally meaning Direction) was the name of 's Zanpakutō and it was usually referred to as Kidō-type by its owner. In its sealed state, the Zanpakutō took on the appearance of a standardized katana. The handle was colored milk white while the tsuba was designed to resemble a cross with two inverted arrows kept at the sides. Muki's sheathe was colored midnight black and it had the kanji for Vector (ベクトル) etched onto the base. When asked about the Spirit, Nobu would hesitate, as if he were unsure of his words. However, he would oftentimes remark that Muki was quite "childish" and constantly "acted like a daughter", even calling him "otousan", as if the two engaged in a parent-child relationship. Ever since Muki became a Constant-Release type, practically everyone but the Captains forgot the base appearance of Nobu's Zanpakuto. Shikai: When releasing Muki, Nobu must sheathe his Zanpakuto and lay his lips on the kanji for Vector. Once he did that, Nobu would utter Warp (まがり, Magari). The Zanpauto would explode in a brilliant flash of light and transmute into a silver cross wrapped around Nobu's neck. Through his machinations, Nobu was able to forcibly keep his Zanpakuto in its Shikai form with no indication of danger to himself, making it into a constant-release type. How Nobu achieved this state was unknown but many had inferred that he constantly fed it energy but at a rate to just keep it inactive until needed. Nobu revealed Muki did not need to be verbally awakened and could be easily activated with a mere thought or a kiss to the cross. This allowed Nobu to easily catch his target off guard as hardly anyone knew the form of his Shikai. Shikai Special Ability: Muki's special ability revolved around the perception, manipulation, and redirection of anyone's and anything's vector values, which also allowed him to practically twist or distort almost anything he could come into contact with. It basically gave Nobu the power to redirect matter and energy through either direct contact and control the motion and direction of an object. Along with direction, Nobu was able to manipulate the very magnitude of the vector values, giving great versatility in field operations. Given that everything in existence was capable of possessing vectors, the possibilities of its use was slated to be nigh infinite. Muki was slated to be extremely powerful, making Nobu a formidable opponent in combat. It had receive praise from many individuals such as the Captains of the Gotei 13, who could easily fall to Nobu's prowess if they were not wary enough. *'Ridairekushon' (リダイレクション, Redirection): The primary facet of Nobu's Shikai abilities. Through a simple touch, Nobu was able to change the vector values of anything he could into contact with, even the very air or gravity around him to send it away from his body or change its direction. However, he must consciously allow things to come near him lest they be redirected away. Nobu was so skilled in its use that it had ultimately become a passive ability and activated automatically, even if he was unaware. Projectiles, spells, explosions, and other things seemingly had no effect on him. However, if an opponent had enough knowledge about Vectors, they can easily abuse his weakness and outmatch Nobu in a matter of moments. As a result, Nobu took special care to stay as far away as possible from attackers unless he was confident in victory. *'Houkouseiken' (ほうこうせいけん, Directional Blade): By twisting the spiritual particles or air within the atmosphere, Nobu was able to forcibly generate ethereal yet lethal blades that could be used against opponents as a form of ranged attack. Nobu preferred to overwhelm his enemies with multiple pinpoint strikes, meant to turn them into "mincemeat". When chance permit or the situation called for it, Nobu could focus it into one devatating cut. Through certain hand gestures, Nobu could change the size of the attack, going from small to large in a matter of seconds. The attack was known to have a large amount of cutting force, able to cause a building to crumble into pieces. While generally done through air or spiritual energy, Nobu had enough skill and knowledge to perform the technique with different elements such as water, fire, light, darkness, etc. *'Houkouseitoku' (ほうこうせいとく, Directional Shield): *'Houkouseigufuu' (ほうこうせいぐふう, Directional Tornado): Bankai: Moura Muki (もうらむき, literally meaning Encompassing Direction) Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed Notes Trivia *Strangely, Nobu had developed a unique fascination with chickens during his various trips to the and decided to import several over for unknown purposes. He keeps one as a pet named Cluck-san. Behind the Scenes * 's appearance was based on that of Hiyama Kiyoteru, one of the few male characters from the Voice Synthesizer Series, Vocaloid. *The writer would like to accredit Illuminate Void with introducing the Weakness concept for abilities. Gallery References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:12th Division Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Scientists